Brown-Eyed Girl
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: The foster daughter of Nick Fury has managed to get the attention of the Avenger's prisoner. Through Loki she finds secrets about her past that have long been locked away inside her mind. Loki is curious about his new prisoner, more than he should. What is the connection he feels? Will it interfere with his plans? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC in this story.

Fawn shuffled the pile of paperwork in her arms as she made her to where they said the Director was at the moment. Taking a position at shield was one of the many advantages she got from having been Nick Fury's foster daughter. He had found her on the side of a road one night badly beaten with no memory of who she was or what had happened to her. She approached the holding area where they were holding the prisoner Loki in a glass cage that had originally been made to try and hold the Hulk. Not wanting to interfere in the interrogation, Fawn stayed behind a small corner to wait on Nick. She peered at the man they called Loki. For someone so small, he had done alot of damage in a very small amount of time. Loki was mildly aware that he and the director were no longer along. In the corner of his eye he spied a young girl with big brown eyes that shown with a kind of innocence he had not seen in a very long time. Fawn wasn't sure if Loki had spotted her so she stayed very still until Nick came by. "Fawn? What are you doing in here?" He gave a fatherly frown that always warmed her heart a little. Nick was only one she had ever known. "I have some reports here that Maria sent over. She insists that I make sure you go over them. Since you weren't in your office, I went looking for you." She handed the tech reports on the damage done by Loki's little entrance a while back along with a list of the casualties and expense reports. This whole mess was going to keep them busy for months.

Nick took the reports from and started walking ahead of her. Fawn got her foot caught on something and dropped to the floor with a loud thump. "Damn!" Nick was so preoccupied with his reading that he failed to notice that she was no longer behind him. The incident managed to bring the little one a bit closer for his inspection. She was older than he initially presumed, maybe 24 or 25. Her clothes were awfully drab and completely wrong for her. Those big eyes were very alluring though, soft, brown and warmer than a bonfire at fall harvest. Her brown hair was in a tight bun at the nape of her neck and she wore something around her neck that he could not see. Fawn propped herself up to inspect for injuries. She was always so damn clumsy. Her eyes locked with the new prisoner and her pulse started to race. Something about him frightened her in a severe way. "And who may you be, little one?" She began to stand and inch away, not answering him. "I will not harm you." She knew better than to listen to a velvet voice like his. From what she had been told, this man is one of the best liars around. There was no way she going to engage him in conversation. She got to her feet and all but ran to where she needed to be. Behind her Loki smirked in amusement. The girl was frightened of him as she should be but she could be good for a little fun. He silently made plans for his new little friend.

Making her way to the computer labs, Fawn was a little distracted by what had just happened. There was no way she was going to tell Nick. He'd ship her off to another planet as overprotective as he could sometimes be. Fawn found Tony Stark and Bruce Banner hard at work on tracking the tesseract. Tony was the first to notice her walking through the door. "Hey there, short stuff." He frowned. "Something wrong?" She shook her head."Just this whole situation has me thinking about alot of stuff lately. It's silly. How are you guys doing?" Bruce smiled in his gentle way. "We're making some progress but it's slow moving." That worried her very much since Erik Selvig had been a good friend to her. She was very anxious to find a way to get to him to get him out of harm's way. Tony and Bruce were friendly enough but neither knew of her past or that she had been raised by Nick Fury. It was why they were so relaxed around her. She didn't seem like a threat but if they knew her connection to Fury they might not trust her so easily. She knew from experience that Nick liked to keep some things to himself about a mission but he always had a good reason for the things he did. Fawn trusted him completely. "You guys want anything to eat. We can't have you expiring form hunger in here." Both men smiled. "I think we're good here, short stuff. See you in a bit." She waved as she walked out the door and right into a brick wall.

"Forgive me, my lady. Are you alright?" She blinked a little, cursing her luck. She just couldn't seem to do anything right today. "I'll be just fine. Just feels like I ran into a tank." Natasha, who had witnessed my embarrassment, snorted. "You're not too far off on that description. Thor? This is Fawn. She works closely with our Director Fury. Fawn? This is Thor." He held out a hand to shake and grasped hers firmly. "Thor as in God of Thunder?" He smiled and nodded. "It is great to meet you, Lady Fawn." She blushed lightly at his old fashioned sensibilities. "It is nice to meet you as well." She barely ground out, trying not to let her blush creep up again. Fawn scurried away like a burned rat and went back to her duties. In her position she worked directly for Nick as an assistant of sorts but he didn't treat her like one. In return she kind of took care of him, making sure he didn't work himself to death. Her familial relation with Nick wasn't her only reason for being there. Fawn firmly believed that she might be able to solve her own mystery while working for SHIELD. To that day she still couldn't remember anything before the night that Nick had found her nearly beaten to death. The only bit of her old life she held onto was an amulet that she was wearing that night and still wore. It was a strange purple stone that almost glowed in a certain light.

As she worked at her desk, Fawn could have sworn that someone was watching her even tugging at her hair every now and again. She felt her heart jump to her throat when the ship lurched and Nick came running out of his office. "Fawn, I need you to find a safe place to hide out until this is over. Remember the place we discussed?" She nodded. "Then head there now." Fawn took off at a run for the hidden room in the central area of the station. It was an old room that had been used to store old parts for the jets. Fawn found the room as usual and closed the heavy metal door with a thud. For a few minutes she just stood there, catching her breath after that long sprint. In the distance Fawn could hear a roar fo rage and she whimpered in fear. The room suddenly got incredibly cold and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Slowly backed away from the metal door and screamed when someone wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hello, little one. It's time for you and I to go on a little trip." Before she could blink Fawn was unconscious. Loki studied the small woman in his arms, wondering why she peaked his curiosity so much. He teleported the two of them to his headquarters where Selvig was working on the tesseract. He decided to place her in his room where he could keep an eye on her. He also placed her in hand and leg irons so she couldn't escape.

Slowly Fawn began to re-enter the world, eyes opening to the sight of a bedroom that wasn't her own. "So this isn't just a dream, is it?" She muttered to herself. Loki popped up behind her and she screamed to his amusement. He so enjoyed surprising her. "Not a dream, little one. Soon my rule will be in place and you all will kneel to me." She frowned at that and turned her head. "Of which house do you originate from?" That confused her. "I beg your pardon?" Loki did his best to look innocent but it was foreign on him. "I know your name is Fawn but not your surname." She gritted her teeth and remained silent. "Not gonna tell me, huh? Well I guess I'll have to find out for myself." He conjured up her purse that one of the soldiers had brought during the attack. Fawn tried to make a grab for it but now he was REALLY interested in why she wanted to keep this from him. He found what mortals called a driver's license. "Fawn Elizabeth...Fury?" He laughed. "You're that director's offspring?" Fawn didn't know what to say now. This would give Loki alot of ammunition against Nick in getting what he wanted. "He was my foster father...I don't know who my parents are." Her heart hurt as she again had to inform someone of her painful history. "What do you want with me?", Loki hardly knew himself but he did know that he didn't want to harm her. Instead of answering her he came closer to her and released her hair from the tight bun. His fingers softly caressed the brown tresses. Fawn had no idea how to take this. None of the other males on the station had ever paid her any attention. Without saying a word, Loki exited the room, slamming the door. She was more confused now than ever.

* * *

_**A/N: New story. I hope you like it. Please read and review. More to come real soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Nick was in an uproar. Coulson was dead and Fawn was missing. It seemed that Loki sure knew how to live up to his reputation as the God of Chaos and Mischief. The Avengers were scattered and the ones that were still on the station were dealing with the loss of Coulson. Phil may not have been a close friend to all but anyone who knew him knew that he was a good man who did anything and everything to protect this world. A deep fear began to well inside Nick that Loki would find out his connection to Fawn and somehow use it to hurt them. He stood at the front of the table, maria to his back, silently thinking of what to do. How had Loki even known about her or where she had been hidden? "Hey, Patch!" Nick rolled his one good eye at the billionaire. If they didn't need him so badly, Nick would have thrown him off the ship ages ago. Tony sat at the table studying Nick, seeing more than man ever let on. "There's something you're not telling us. Is it about Fawn? I know she's missing and half the staff say that you're running yourself ragged trying to find out why." The super soldier watched with curious eyes, looking to Natasha who just shrugged. None of them knew what was going on, but Maria did. "Sir?" She looked to him for permission and he nodded, unable to speak. Natasha was alarmed. Never had she seen Nick this emotional over anything or anyone. He always had this carefully built wall around himself that he never let anyone through.

Maria squeezed his shoulder and stood. "About thirteen years ago, Nick found a girl on the side of a roadway badly beaten, almost dead. He managed to get her to the hospital in time for them to save her life. The beating she took was beyond savage. Once she woke Nick tried to find out who ro what had attacked her but the girl had no memory of what happened or even who she was." Tony felt a pit in his stomach grow. "The girl formed an attachment to Nick and wouldn't let him leave. Eventually Nick took her in and became her foster father. He named her Fawn Elizabeth Fury. To this day, she remembers nothing beyond the point when Nick found her." Nat exhaled loudly, thinking of how tiny their little friend was. The idea of her taking a beating like that was painful to think about. She had known Fawn for years but the girl had always artfully managed to avoid answering any questions about her past or her connection to Nick. "She's your kid?" Tony said in shock. "She's been a daughter to me since the night I found her and she is all i have left in this world. I am asking you all to pull together and stop this from going any further before Fawn or anyone else gets hurt. Coulson is already gone but I know Fawn has got to still be alive. If Loki figures out who she is to me, you can bet he's going to use that information to his advantage," They all nodded.

The hot water ran down her skin, soothing the aching muscles that had been bruised in the chaos that had happened on the station. Fifteen minutes before one of Loki's new soldiers unlocked her chains so she could shower and change. Fawn needed the time to herself to think on what to do to get away from him and get back to SHIELD. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her small body in a towel, heading for the sink. As she stood in front of the sink mirror, she wiped a hand across it to wipe away the steam. At that moment something happened: a memory returned. Flashes of a huge room with two people. One was an older with long white hair and an eye patch. The other was pretty with reddish curls. They both were speaking to her but she couldn't make out the words. They were too muffled like she was almost unconscious when they were said. As quickly as the memory, it vanished and that is when she heard the banging on the door. She opened the door and almost dropped her towel when she saw Loki pop in behind the soldier that had been at the bathroom door. His green eyes traced the outline of body in obvious detail. "You could turn around, you know." He smirked at her. "Yes, I could but that would spoil the fun. You hide in those clothes." Fawn blanched. She did hide in her clothing but she wasn't very comfortable with her body. She never felt the need to play up the ample bust and feminine curves that she had. At the mention of clothes she looked around for her own that had been taken from her so she assumed they could be cleaned. "What did they do with my clothes?"

She sounded so innocent that couldn't help but smile. "I have managed to obtain some new garments for you. They're on the bed." Fawn made a dash around him and went for the clothing. In the bags were t-shirts that were way small than she usually wore and tight jeans that were low rise. He even managed to get underwear from Victoria Secret. Fawn picked out some sensible choices to dress in and piled them in her arms, wanting to dress in them. Loki blocked her from returning to the bathroom. "You could always stay as you are. I must admit I do prefer you like this." All men were perverts no matter the species. "I'd rather not." She snarked at him, which made him chuckle. The girl had some of her father's attitude. That was good because it would make their interactions alot more interesting. Fawn stepped out of the bathroom in a green tank top and black jeans. It wasn't exactly what she would have chosen for herself but Loki seemed to like to stick to his colors. "Now back to the bed. I shall lock you back in myself." He took her hand and pulled her back to the bed where her chains lay attached to the wall. Fawn obediently sat down in the middle of the bed so he could chain her up. Instead of using his magic to lock her up, Loki put the chains on by hand. They came face to face when he reached to place the chains on her hands. Fawn looked into those green eyes and saw something more than anger. There was hurt, a kind of pain that scarred someone beyond the skin. A tiny piece of her began to doubt that Loki was really all that he appeared to be.

"What happened to you?" Loki looked at her, not sure if he heard her right. "What made you the way you are? There's more to you. I can almost see it." She remarked as if it was an afterthought. Loki tensed. "I was betrayed by someone I thought I knew." She could barely make out what he said but the pain was so evident on his face that she wished she could do something. Fawn raised a hand and touched his face softly, her innocent eyes searching for the heart she was sure was still in there somewhere. He was greatly confused at her reaction but leaned into her touch. Something in those big eyes reminded of him of another time when his heart was whole. Loki leaned in and lightly brushed his lips across hers, cherishing the feeling the softness of them. Fawn held her breath because it was her first kiss. Despite who he was, she kissed him back, pulling him towards her with her hand. Loki's heart sped up in reaction and he deepened it. Fawn whimpered in reaction. He pulled from her in shock, his eyes wide and confused. "Loki, I don't know what you're planning to do or why. I am asking you to stop this before you do something you can never take back. Whatever happened to you, there is no way this can take the hurt away. It can do no one any good." She felt genuine concern for him and what this was doing to him. His face grew grim. "It's already too late." He disappeared from the room and Fawn hung her head.

The hours ticked by without any word from Loki. The soldiers under his employ had fed her and allowed her to use the bathroom when needed. It had been a long while since she had last heard any noise. A loud blast shook the walls of her room and Fawn could hear Nick yelling. "Search the rooms. Loki had to have stuck her in one of these." Fawn pulled at the chains. "NICK! I'M IN HERE!" She felt the force of the battering ram that forced the door open. Nick was the first one to run in. Medical and SHIELD personnel were there also. It took a few minutes to get her loose of the chains Loki had been keeping her in but soon Nick was carrying her out of there. Transport took them to a SHIELD medical facility where alot of their injured were being taken. Fawn couldn't believe her ears when she was told that the Avengers had won. Her thoughts turned to Loki and those lost green eyes. She lay there on the hospital bed and waited for the tests to come back. A throat cleared and she saw that Thor stood at her doorway. "Lady Fawn? May I speak with you?" She nodded. "Is everything alright, Thor? No one was hurt too badly, were they?" He shook his head. "Minor injuries, nothing that will not heal shortly. I came here to apologize for what my brother put you through." Fawn's eyes softened. "He wasn't that bad towards me actually. I was never harmed in any way and he treated me humanely." There was a look of disbelief on Thor's face that was almost comical. "What will they do to him?" She looked down, towards the floor.

Thor was confused by the emotion he could see in Fawn's expression. "I am not sure as to what my brother's punishment will be but it will be severe." Fawn felt a fear deep inside her and her eyes teared up. "Will they kill him?" She implored Thor with her eyes. The God of Thunder had to take a deep breath as he admitted to the one fact he wished was a lie. "There is a good chance that he will be sentenced to death." His heart tore at the thought of losing his baby brother but what he had done could not be ignored. "Thor, you cannot let them do it. Loki isn't evil." She grasped onto his cape. "I could see it in his eyes, a deep pain that has changed him. Maybe these beings also influenced in some way, maybe used his angered to manipulate him into attacking Earth. I spent time with him Thor and I tell you it doesn't ring true to me." Thor didn't know what had happened in the span of time that Loki had kept the young woman captive but she had seen a part of him that Loki seldom allowed anyone to see. "I shall do my best, Lady Fawn." He kissed her hand."You must rest. Fury has worried long and hard for your welfare along with many of us. I am glad to see you well." He walked away and headed for the area where they were holding Loki.

The blonde god stood at the doorway of the maximum security containment area. "I am Thor. I wish to see the prisoner." He was allowed inside since he was a member of the Avengers. He could see Loki was sitting a heavily fortified cell, his hands and feet chained to the floor with titanium chains. What light had been left in his eyes when they were younger was dying. That much he could see at a distance and it scared him. "Come to gloat?" Thor rolled his eyes. "You know that is not my way. At least not anymore." There had been a time when he was hotheaded and immature but that had changed since his initial stay on Midgard. "I just came from Lady Fawn. She is being well taken care of by SHIELD's staff." Loki did his best to look like he didn't care. "Let me guess. She was crying on your shoulder about the monster who dared to keep her in chains?" Thor shrugged. "She shed tears over your welfare." Loki's eye just barely reacted, his heart picking up pace with the surprise. "She worries as to what kind of punishment you will receive for your deeds here on Midgard." He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that a small mortal had seen past his defenses. Damn her for making him feel like this.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to all who favorited and added this story to your alerts. I hope you like this new chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but my OC but I wouldn't mind borrowing Loki for a few days. he he he he he

Despite Nick's temper tantrum, Fawn was dead set on being there when Thor left with Loki for Asgard. They stood there saying their goodbyes while Loki stood there in chains and gagged. It hurt her to see him like that but it couldn't be helped. They all stood back as Thor and Loki were about to engage the tesseract to return home. Fawn couldn't help looking at him, feeling as lost as he looked. This man had destroyed a huge part of the city, hurt alot of people. Why couldn't she shake these feelings he inspired in her? Without any warning a violent burst of red energy came out nowhere and slammed into Fawn, sending her flying into a tree. Nick ran for her, praying he wasn't too late. In the air, Loki spied an armored figure on a winged dark horse. He couldn't make out much since he or she stayed in the sunlight but he knew whoever it was, wasn't friendly. Some part of him hoped that Fawn had survived the blast. Nick hovered above her and tried to talk to her. His voice and image were muffled to Fawn. The pain was intense and her body could no longer take it. She fainted in Nick's arms. "What the hell just happened?!" Thor was the first to speak up. "Such a blast is beyond your medicine's capabilities of healing. She must be taken to Asgard or she will die." Nick didn't want to hand over the last part of his family to someone he barely knew but he also couldn't let her die. Fawn had burns sprouting all over her skin and was moaning in such pain that his heart ached. Tony squeezed the man's shoulder. "Whoever that was will be back and will try to finish the job. On Asgard, she'll be protected until we can figure this out." Nick nodded and picked up Fawn, bridal style and handed her to Thor. He leaned in and whispered to her. "Don't you leave me too, munchkin." Clint swore he could see Nat's eyes tear up.

Fawn groaned out in pain. "Poppa?..." It was something she hadn't called Nick since she was a child. Thor used his free hand to grip the tesseract and looked to Loki, who was staring at the injured girl intently. He gripped the other side and they both were overtaken in a blue light. In a matter of seconds, all three were gone and Nick could only pray that he made the right decision. He righted himself and turned to his two best assassins. "We need to find out who or what that was. Obviously it wasn't human. Let['s put our people on it." They all went off to head back to the station and Nick spared the skies one more look back. Their new enemy hid in a cloak of invisibility, hovering near the area where Earth's heroes once stood. It was surprise to this person that they knew so little of the female they hovered about so much. If they knew exactly where she originated from, they wouldn't be as quick to come to her aid as they were now.

It was a mere instant for Thor and he was again in his own realm. Heimdall met them with a group of his father's soldiers. Loki exhaled heavily, well aware of the reason for this welcome. Heimdall glanced at the young female in Thor's arms. "You have brought one of the mortals with you?" Thor began a steady pace towards the palace while Loki was being led away to the holding area for prisoners. "She was hurt very badly. Some creature in red armor attacked her as Loki and I were about to leave Midgard. I couldn't leave her there. I am taking her to the healing rooms so our people may do what they can for her." Once they arrived in the healing rooms, Thor placed Fawn down on one of the many beds. Meyla, the palace's best healer, looked her over. "This poor child has taken a mighty blow from powerful magic. She will be alright but it will take time to heal." Thor nodded. "I shall leave you to care for her. I must see my mother and father but please let me know if there is any change." The woman bowed. "Yes, your highness." Thor exited, making his way to the throne room to speak with his father about what had happened so far.

On the station, Nick paced up and down the floor. Maria was beginning to worry about his nerves. "We have something, sir." Despite the obvious damage the station had taken, they were still capable of working with the computers to search for visuals. Nick leaned over the solder of one of his techs to see what it was the man had found. "One of our satellites picked this up at the time of Fawn's attack. The image came into view slowly and Nick could make out a black winged horse. The figure riding it definitely was a man with red spiked armor and a helmet that hid his face. "Who is this guy?" Maria stood behind them both, studying the photo. "This is a mystery to me , sir. Maybe it could be another Asgardian?" Nick went back to his office and began a search for energy signatures that occurred before, during and after Fawn's attack. They had alot of work to do but they had to find a way to track whatever it was that attacked her.

Fawn slowly opened her eyes, feeling slightly groggy and stiff. "Slowly, my child. You have been through a very painful attack." She spied a woman who looked to be in her forties with a warm motherly glow about her. "I'm a little confused. Where am I?" The woman sat next to her and patted her hand. "You are in my realm, Asgard. My name is Frigga. I am Thor and Loki's mother." Fawn wondered how she hadn't noticed it at first glance. The woman had the same warmth that she could feel from Thor when they first met. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness. My name is Fawn." Frigga smiled. "The formalities are not needed. Just call me Frigga," Her eyes grew somber and Fawn felt a lingering sense of pity for her. She was split between her children, loving them both but not able to side with either."Thor says that you spent some time with Loki." Meyla came by and adjusted a pillow behind her back so Fawn would be comfortable. "He held me prisoner for a few days." Frigga looked distressed. "He didn't harm me though. If anything he confused me greatly. His anger really masks alot of it but I could see that there was something behind it. He wouldn't tell me much and I will not ask because it is not my business but I could tell something happened hat hurt him very much." Frigga's eyes teared and Fawn grasped her hand in an effort to comfort the woman. "You are quite right in that. We have kept much from Loki, believing that we were protecting him. Once he knew the truth it broke his heart. We learned too late that keeping secrets can never protect our loved ones."

"I know there is more to him. Thor told me that there is a chance he would be sentenced to death." A small tear fell from Fawn's eye and slid down her cheek. Frigga was surprised to see such emotion from someone Loki had kept prisoner. "You care for my son?" Fawn had never admitted out loud and maybe it was time to. "Yes, I do. I'm not sure how it happened but something about him found a place with me. I can't just forget about him or leave him to die if I can do something about it." Frigga felt a surge of hope for her son. If this mortal could come to care for her son after everything he had done then maybe there was hope that he could find his redemption with her. That was when Frigga noticed the amulet that Fawn wore on her neck. The stone was very familiar to her so she touched it and watched it come to life. The glow triggered something in Fawn and her eyes rolled back in her head. "MEYLA!" Frigga had no idea what was going on but obviously there was more to this mortal than she initially believed. Fawn felt the vision come to her, riding it. She was smaller in this one, looking up at the same man with an eye patch. Next to the man stood a young boy, pale with green eyes and black hair. "Show me again." The boy pleaded. In the vision Fawn extended a hand a large arc of flames came out of her hand. The young boy watched in wonder. Suddenly Fawn came back to herself, gasping for air. "Are you alright?" Thor was there now, his eyes full of concern. Frigga was still next to her, holding her hand in a comforting manner. "It happened again."

"What happened again?" Fawn cleared her throat. "I started having visions right after Loki took me prisoner. I have no memory of myself before Nick found me that night. These visions feel like memories. They both have involved a man with greying hair and an eye patch similar to Nick's. He's dress all in white and sits on a throne." The two Asgardians just gaped at each other. Fawn had just described Odin in very good detail. How could this mortal have memories of Asgard when she had never been there before that day. "Mother?" Frigga looked just as confused. "Maybe your father will know what to do." The girl had some kind of connection to Asgard and it may be the reason someone wanted her dead. Thor went off in search of Odin, hoping he may be able to shed some light on the situation. When Thor returned with his father, Fawn gasped at the sight. "I don't understand. You're the man I've seen in my memories." She was so confused and felt so lost. Frigga held onto the girl's hand, petting her hair to calm her down. Odin examined her before he spoke. "I thought you lost many centuries ago." Fawn blinked back at him. Centuries? Odin sat down next to his wife. "When my boys were still children, I was good friends with another king from the realm of dragons. It doesn't have a name, officially but humans call it many things. His name was Grigori and he had two children. His wife was murdered some time after their youngest was born. No one ever knew why the woman died. It still haunts the man, His oldest was Malek, a smart boy and very gifted as a warrior. His youngest was a girl named Fiory and was a very gifted in the ways of magic. Grigori kept many relics in his kingdom, one being a special mirror that could allow someone to travel through time itself. When Fiory was just reaching her adolescence, she disappeared. It was suspected that someone sent her through the mirror but no one knew why. Fiory had one prized possession, an amulet that belonged to her mother."

Fawn felt the tears flow down her cheeks. Thor placed an arm around her shoulders. "Fiory and I were good friends but she Loki held a special place in her heart." He chuckled. "Even swore she was going to marry him one day." Odin smirked at the memory. "I can sense the blood of the dragon people in your veins. I have no idea what happened to you, child but I am glad that you are alive. Your people will be glad to have their princess returned." Frigga smiled. "You were a sweet child. I remember you playing in my gowns, playing dress up." Thor was actually excited at this discovery. "Sif and the rest of us will remind you of our childhood together." Odin patted her leg gently. "Once you have reconnected with your past and the people you have left behind, maybe we can figure out who this threat night be." Fawn was overwhelmed by these new revelations. Frigga beckoned Meyla to them. "Give the child something to help calm her. I can see her heart beating in her throat." Meyla nodded and went off to brew some valarian tea. Frigga was concerned what all this was going to do to this poor child.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

Enjoy the new chapter!

Loki sat all alone in the cold cell, listening to the footsteps of his brother. He wanted to roll his eyes. What did that buffoon want with him now? He stood as Thor entered. "Brother, I need your help." Loki sneered at him. "You seem to forget that our familial ties are a work of pure fiction. I owe you nothing, Thor. Kindly leave me alone to await my punishment." Thor frowned. His brother's animosity was expected but still didn't sit right with him. "It is not for myself that I come but for the Lady Fawn. Father says she is the one we spent our child hoods with." Loki looked confused. "You remember Fiory. The one who disappeared all those years ago? Father says that someone must have used magic to send her through time, thinking that she would never be found that way." The thought of Fiory brought Loki back to his childhood. He could still see the lovely doe-eyed child that had followed him everywhere he went. "Is he sure? That was so long ago. Surely she must be dead." The thought made his heart ache but he had resigned himself to it since he was lad. Thor nodded. "The girl has had visions of Asgard and of Father. You know how close he and Grigori were at one time. Once he lost Fiory, it sent him over the edge. He was never the same."

"Even if what you say is true, what can I do to help?" Thor began to pace. "You knew Fiory better than I. The girl was practically attached to you when we were children. Maybe you saw or heard something that could tell us who may have taken her. That person may be who attacked her earlier. She is well, by the way." Loki snorted. "I'm sure she had enough to say about the monster that held her in chains." Thor stopped pacing. "The girl actually fears for your welfare. It seems that even without her memories she still cares for you." Loki didn't know what to say. Since he had met Fawn, she had continually caught him off guard by her actions. He remembered the kiss they shared only a short time ago, wishing he could have made it last just a little bit longer."Her memories might be able to be unlocked by magic. You might be the only one who can help her." Loki could tell these new found feelings were real. He felt a surge of tenderness at the memory of his long-lost friend that had been gone for so long. "I shall help but you must bring me to her if I am to do any good." This is one of the few times since his stay in Midgard that Thor went against his father. He unlocked the cell door, motioning for the guards to unlock his chains and to follow them.

The group waited for Thor in the throne room. Fawn was asleep, trying to calm her body after such a stressful experience. Odin stood, his face serious. "Why have you released your brother from his bonds?" Thor knelt before his king. "Forgive me, Father but Loki is one of the few people I know that could possibly shed some light on who might have reason to do harm to the princess. They were very close as children and spent much time together." Odin looked to Loki who stood where he was, his face passive. "I do remember how the two of you had bonded over your talents for magic. When I examined the girl, I could sense that a powerful spell had been used to bind her memories. Although they are starting to seep out on their own, those memories need to be released." Loki could hardly believe that his father was admitting that he needed his help. He couldn't leave Fawn helpless against this adversary. When they were children, Fiory was extraordinarily strong when it came to magic. As an adult she should be able to match his talents or even outdo them altogether. "I'll do what I can for her." Frigga sighed in relief. Odin had had Fawn moved to a new chamber where she would be residing until this ordeal was over. Thor and some guards escorted Loki to the chambers and they stood at the door.

Fawn was still asleep on a bed of satin, so peaceful that he could only stare. He sat down next to her sleeping body and touched her hand, reaching out with his magic to see what he coudl about the girl. A vision overtook him of Fiory's home. Dragons flew overhead while the fire orchids bloomed in wild bushes across the land. Loki released her hand. His father had been right about who Fawn really was. Fawn's eyes opened slowly, gazing at Loki. Those big brown eyes examined him carefully. "You're here." Loki smirked. "You have a talent for stating the obvious." She blushed. "Odin says we were good friends when we were children. Can you tell me what I was like back then?" Those brown eyes glistened at him. He took a deep breath. "You and I both shared a talent for magic, even as children. It was fun having someone get into mischief with. You were always up for anything and we seldom got caught." He reached out and caught a strand of her soft hair between two fingers. "I will make an attempt to unlock the memories that someone locked away." She winced. "I'm a little frightened of what I will see." That was to be expected. "Just relax and don't distract me." Loki placed a hand on either side of her face and closed his eyes. Fawn felt nothing at first but then there was a slight pressure. Loki went flying across the room and hit the wall hard.

"Are you alright?!" Fawn tried to stand but was overwhelmed by dizziness. Thor came to Loki's side, helping him up. "What happened?" He frowned. "Whoever locked away her memories was very powerful. I did make a crack in the wall. Memories should start coming through soon. It will progress slower than expected but will eventually give her all her old memories back." They both saw Fawn fall slightly back onto the bed. Loki darted across the room sat next to her. "You turned Thor's hair purple." She giggled lightly. Loki smirked while Thor frowned. "Strange that you remember that." She had to put a hand in front of her mouth to hide smile. "You went to Frigga whining because he wouldn't change it back." The memory was a particular funny one that Loki had put in the back of his mind long ago. Thor eventually smiled as well at the memory. "Mother and Father tried to hold in a smile at the sight of me but failed." She could help it. Fawn started to laugh earnestly. Loki held his breath while looking at her. Fiory had always had a brilliant smile and that hadn't changed. There was a light in those eyes when she smiled. He realized he was becoming infatuated with her. He would say nothing since he was so uncertain as to his own future. Fawn could see the deep-rooted sadness in his eyes. "Thinking hard thoughts?" She peered at him as she had done years ago. He smirked. "You always could tell." She smiled. The stone around her neck glowed lightly with her power. Loki could feel the small build in it since he had released some of her memories. Once she had all of the memories back, her power would come with it.

Things had gone from strange to downright dangerous in a very short amount of time back on Earth. There had been a series of attacks by the man in red armor there in New York City. Nick sat at his desk trying to not miss his girl. It didn't feel right to be here without her. His intercom went off and Maria was on the other end. "Sir! We have a situation in the business district." Nick heard the beep that indicated video file had been sent. He opened and played, staring at the creature that was flying through their skies. "Is that a god damn dragon?!" They'd seen super soldiers, iron men and now, dragons. What the hell was going to hit the next time? "Is it doing anything?" Maria responded. "No. It's just flying around." Nick frowned. Was the creature some kind of warning? "Contact the Avengers. I have a bad feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better. Talk to Jane Foster. We need to find a way to get a message to Thor." Maybe a god would know more about dragons then they did. Either way they were going to need Asgard's help again. "Yes sir."

Jane sat at her desk typing away at her computer. The simulations she had been running showed alot of promise. It had been so long she had him last and he stilled occupied her thoughts. The lab SHIELD provided her was immense but gave her the resources she didn't have before. When she was offered another job by SHIELD earlier in the month, she gladly took it but was suspicious of their motives. It wasn't until she saw the wreckage that Loki caused that she understood why she had been moved. If she had been in the vicinity, it was likely he would have come looking for her. There had been footage of Thor fighting and Jane prayed that he would alright. Darcy popped up behind. "You're supposed to be off the clock right now, boss lady." She shrugged her off. "I'm almost finished. I just..." The phone rang and they both stared at it. Jane picked up. "Dr. Foster." She listened as another agent for SHIELD directed her to come to New York with her research. "I'll be there." Darcy looked excited. "We going somewhere?" Jane stood up and rubbed her tired eyes. "Looks like it. Better pack quickly. They need us to find a way to send a message to Thor." Darcy frowned. "Can you do it?" Jane took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I think so." The last few simulations showed a pathway similar to the one Thor used to go home last time they met. The energy was too similar and they'd followed it.

Jane and Darcy went to the main airfield that SHIELD had in their location. Security met them both at the gate and helped load up the equipment Jane required. They both sat down, put on their seat belts. The agent sat in front of them and wondered if either knew all of the details of what was going on in New York. The ride was quiet and seamless. Jane looked outside the window during the whole ride, thinking about what she was being sent there to do. Something had to be seriously wrong for them to need to get a hold of Thor. She knew they weren't telling her everything. Once the plane landed on the station, she and Darcy were escorted to Fury's meeting room. They weren't alone either. Jane recognized Captain America and Tony Stark but the others were a mystery. "So this is Thor's squeeze She's cute." Natasha smacked him in the back of the head. For the past hour, the billionaire had made comment after comment, driving them crazy. Some people liked attention a little too much. Nick held out a hand for Jane."Thank you for coming, Dr. Foster." She noted that Darcy had been taken elsewhere. Nick gestured for everyone to take a seat. "On the day that Loki was to be transported to Asgard, Fawn Elizabeth Fury was attacked by a man on a flying horse. He wore red armor that had flames on it. Just recently we filmed a creature flying through the business district. It was green with scales with a long tail." Nick punched up the footage. Tony's mouth dropped. "A fucking DRAGON!?" Jane rolled her eyes. "You said her name was Fury. The two of you share a connection?" Nick's eyes saddened. "She's my foster daughter. The attack was very intense. I had to send her with Thor ti save her life. This can't be coincidence and we need Thor to make some sense of it."

Jane finally understood why she was there. "I have had some great results lately and I think I can send your message. I will need Dr. Selvig to assist me." Nick nodded and made a note of it. Steve finally spoke up. "What about the dragon?" Maria stepped forward. "It disappeared after doing nothing. It maybe some kind of warning. If this guy has a creature like that at his command, he could do some serious damage." Nick agreed with that. "For right now, we need everyone on alert. This is just the beginning of something." Tony thought about it for a second. "When do we get our swords and horses?" Nick took a deep breath and counted to ten. The billionaire could drive a saint to murder. He sent up a prayer to the God he once hated that Fawn was alright and that he would see her again.

The darkness masked the face of one who had his hands on her throat. Fawn's airway constricted and she struggled to breath. The darkness came close. "I will kill you and your friends. You can't hide anywhere I will not find you, Fiory." Fawn screamed. The guards posted at her door burst through with Thor behind them. He grabbed Fawn's shoulders and shook her. "Fawn! Fawn! It's a dream! Wake up!" She was clawing at her throat as if she couldn't breath. "FAWN!" She finally woke up and breathed in a breath of air. Tears ran down her face and her eyes were full of fear. "He found me. He's found me again." She just repeated it over and over again. Thor became concerned. "Fawn? Are you alright?" She had to catch her breath. "Yes. It was a man in my dream. Thor, he had his hands around my throat and he said he would kill me. He would kill all my friends as well. He called me Fiory. I'm so scared." Thor wrapped his big arms around her to calm her fear. It angered him that they had just found her again and someone wanted to take her away.

* * *

**_A/N: Everyone is coming together again. I know it may seem obvious who is behind all this but I have a twist in store for everyone. How should Loki man up and admit to Fawn he has a thing for her? I really would love your opinions. You guys are my muses._**


End file.
